Rin Kaenbyou/Sukuemon's version
Bearing resemblance to a certain knife-wielding maid, Kaenbyou Rin adopts the gameplay style of ''Immaterial and Missing Power for the most part, though the usage of spell cards has been reworked to be more akin to traditional Hyper activations. Rin's regular attacks are rather slow and don't feature much range to make up for it, though her ability to transform into a cat while crouching allows her to play evasively and still fire off multiple projectiles.'' ) |Image = File:SukuemonOrinport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Rin is a four-button character with gameplay loosely based on Immaterial and Missing Power, utilizing and for melee attacks and for her projectiles. is reserved exclusively as a shortcut for both her forward and backward dash when used in combination with or , as well as being used to activate Rin's Hypers. Unlike Immaterial and Missing Power, Rin does not need to declare her Hypers before using them, nor is she only restricted to just two, with each Hyper instead being executed using its own unique command involving and consuming an amount of Power relative to the 'level' of the Hyper. Rin follows the cancel logic of Immaterial and Missing Power, which allows or to be cancelled into + or + followed by a projectile and then either a Special or a Hyper. Much like the source mechanics Rin is based on, and will transform into projectile attacks when Rin is too far away from the opponent. Each projectile and Special attack Rin performs will drain from her spirit gauge, which gradually regenerates over time; when this meter reaches 0, Rin will not be able to use any projectile attacks or Specials until this bar regenerates to full, and will regenerate at a much slower rate than normal. Rin has access to 'bombs', which are activated using and serve as reversals, combo extenders and a means to snuff an opponent's rushdown by sending them across the screen; due to the versatility of the bombs, however, Rin can only use a maximum of two per round. Potentially as an attempt made by the creator to balance Rin with less projectile-heavy characters, it is possible for the opponent to move through Rin's projectiles unscathed as long as they're in states commonly associated with running, dashing or hopping. The nature of the game Rin takes inspiration from gives her multiple methods of getting past projectiles, primarily being able to simply dash through projectiles without taking any damage or stun in order to approach any keepaway opponent with ease and then punish with combo, though pressing either or while ground dashing activates an attack that retains the projectile invulnerability of the dash; some of Rin's attacks, most notably and , give her either full or temporary projectile invulnerability while also travelling towards the opponent. One of Rin's biggest advantages is her crouching animations, which visually transform Rin into her cat form and greatly shrink her hurtbox to allows Rin to dodge almost every attack with hitboxes that don't touch the floor; because of Rin's absurdly small size while in cat form, all of Rin's crouching melee attacks have very poor range. Like many projectile-oriented characters, though somewhat unlike the characters featured in Immaterial and Missing Power, Rin's sluggish and short-ranged melee attacks give her few options against those who are able to close the gap outside of using a bomb to blast the opponent backwards or waiting in cat form for the right opportunity to punish, should the opponent be unable to hit her in this state. Rin uses a custom A.I. that plays very defensively, typically abusing the cat form's small hurtboxes to evade the opponent's attacks, or dashing away from the opponent in order to put out as many projectiles as it can in an attempt to stop the opponent from getting close; it will only ever engage the opponent physically on rare occasions, which typically sees it pull off a combo consisting of → + → before backing off again. When it is at a far enough distance from the opponent and has at least 1000 Power, it will use to restore 100 Life while being completely unhittable, though this usually drains the remaining spirit gauge and thus leaves the A.I. without access to Rin's projectiles and Specials for a brief duration. Given the character's slow melee attacks, the A.I. is left at the mercy of any opponent that manages to get past its barrage of projectiles or keep up with its evasion tactics, forcing it to waste a bomb just to get the opponent away. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | Uses 20% Spirit Gauge Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Hypers' | | Hits both teams in Simul mode Uses 50% Spirit Gauge Requires 1000 Power Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Others' | | Restores 100 Life Uses 50% Spirit Gauge Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *If Rin manages to jump over the middle of the opponent during her win pose, she will continue jumping endlessly and prevent the next round from starting. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Sukuemon Category:Characters made in 2011 }}